<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance into my heart by Gilrael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463711">Dance into my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael'>Gilrael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Clubbing, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his twentieth birthday, Kindaichi dances with a stranger at a club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ!! Writers Valentine's Weekend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance into my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the "first kiss" prompt of the HQ!! Writers server Valentine's Day Event.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuutarou hasn't been able to keep his eyes off this guy all night. He has no idea who he is, but he knows that he moves across the dance floor with captivating fluidity. His blond hair stands out in the middle of the crowd, and he doesn't seem to care who joins him in his dance, moving from one partner to the next without batting an eyelash. Normally, Yuutarou wouldn't dare make a move, but it's his twentieth birthday, and Hanamaki-san and the others keep buying him drinks and egging him on until he finds himself pushed into the sweaty masses of clubbers. Yuutarou has never really danced before, so he has no idea what he is supposed to do with his limbs, but by the time he's bobbed his way through the crowd and to the guy he's been admiring, he has found somewhat of a rhythm.</p><p>Their eyes meet, and the stranger gives a little wink that makes Yuutarou's heart flutter.</p><p>“D-do you wanna d-dance?” Yuutarou yells over the thumping beat, making the stranger laugh.</p><p>“You are the first to actually ask!”</p><p>For a second Yuutarou is embarrassed at his apparent faux-pas, but the stranger shifts his body closer, lifting his arms to wrap loosely around Yuutarou's neck. The touch is way more intoxicating than alcohol could ever be, and the way the stranger gyrates his hips steals Yuutarou's breath. It takes all of his willpower to keep dancing, to keep moving his own body in time with the beat as his hands settle on top of the stranger's hipbones.</p><p>“What's your name?” The stranger has to get up on the tips of his toes to speak into Yuutarou's ear, his hot breath tickling across sensitive skin.</p><p>“K-kindaichi Yuutarou.” The stutter is inevitable and mortifying, but the stranger smiles.</p><p>“I'm Yaku.”</p><p>“Yaku-san.” The name feels like a prayer on Yuutarou's lips as the DJ fades one song into the next.</p><p>“Is this your first time at a club, Yuu-san?” Yaku-san asks, once again shifting his weight to the tips of his toes so Yuutarou can hear him. If he hadn't been blushing already, this would've been the time for Yuutarou's cheeks to burst into flames. He nods sheepishly, earning himself another smile from Yaku-san.</p><p>“I-is it that noticeable?”</p><p>“You're a little nervous and stiff,” Yaku-san replies, shrugging. “But don't worry, it's cute.”</p><p>Yuutarou can't remember the last time anyone referred to him as cute. It was probably in kindergarten. But from Yaku-san's lips, it sounds like a compliment, so he's going to take it as such.</p><p>They don't talk much after that, except for the occasional instruction from Yaku-san for Yuutarou to move his legs or hips a little more. It's fun, and the longer it goes on, the more Yuutarou relaxes. Time has lost all meaning on the dance floor, so Yuutarou feels very disoriented when Yaku-san says that he needs something to drink.</p><p>“Want to come to the bar with me?”</p><p>“Sure!” Yuutarou follows him with enthusiasm, pulse quickening at the feeling of Yaku-san's fingers wrapped around his wrist, but the elation doesn't last long. His friends are all gathered at the bar, wolfish grins appearing on their faces as they see him approach.</p><p>“Well, well, <em>well</em><span>,” Matsukawa-san says, sipping on his colourful cocktail, “won't you introduce us to your new friend?”</span></p><p>“<span>Yes, do introduce us, Kindaichi,” Hanamaki-san adds, while Kunimi and Yahaba-san snicker into their beers. </span></p><p>
  <span>Yaku-san raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Do you know them?” he asks.</span></p><p>“<span>They're the friends I came with,” Yuutarou explains, rattling off their names in quick succession.</span></p><p>“<span>Nice to meet you guys, I'm Yaku,” Yaku-san introduces himself politely. </span></p><p>“<span>The pleasure is ours,” Hanamaki-san says, still grinning as if possessed by the Cheshire cat. “Wanna join us for a drink?”</span></p><p>“<span>I was planning on getting another highball anyway.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Yaku-san fits in with Yuutarou's group of friends surprisingly well. Yuutarou isn't sure how or why, but the conversation flows nicely, and none of his friends actively attempt to embarrass him. He is still more than happy to follow Yaku-san back onto the dance floor once they finish their drinks again. </span>
</p><p>“<span>Are you sure it's okay to leave your friends behind?”</span></p><p>“<span>They're the ones who encouraged me to dance with you in the first place,” Yuutarou admits.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh?” Yaku-san chuckles. This time, instead of going on his tiptoes, he tugs Yuutarou down by his shirt. “Did I catch your eye?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Swallowing heavily around the sudden lump in his throat, Yuutarou nods. </span>
</p><p>“<span>I'm glad,” is all Yaku-san says before he pulls Yuutarou into the crowd for another hour of dancing. Somehow, Yaku-san is even closer now than he was before, basically rubbing up against Yuutarou as they dance. It's torturous. It's heavenly. It makes it impossible for Yuutarou to hide his arousal. But Yaku-san doesn't seem to mind. It's like they are in their own personal bubble and nothing around them matters anymore.</span></p><p>
  <span>That is until Yuutarou feels a hand on his shoulder. He hates to turn away from Yaku-san, but he does so anyway.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Sorry to interrupt, but Yahaba had one too many drinks, so we're taking him home,” Matsukawa-san says. “Can you find your way back alone, or do you wanna come with us? We don't wanna leave you behind on your birthday.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Yuutarou is torn. On the one hand, he doesn't want to be </span>
  <em>that guy</em>
  <span>, but on the other hand, </span>
  <em>Yaku-san</em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>“<span>Is Yahaba-san alright?”</span></p><p>“<span>He'll be fine once he gets some fresh air,” Matsukawa-san assures him. “We can handle him.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Yuutarou throws a glance at Yaku-san who is waiting patiently with an unreadable expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>“<span>Okay, I'll stay then. Get home safe.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa-san pats Yuutarou's shoulder instead of saying goodbye and pushes his way back through the dancing masses. </span>
</p><p>“<span>So, if I heard right, it's your birthday today?” Yaku-san asks as Yuutarou returns his focus to him. </span></p><p>“<span>Er, yeah, I just turned twenty,” he says, once again putting his hands on Yaku-san's hips. </span></p><p>“<span>Well, I don't have a present prepared, so I hope this will do,” Yaku-san says, suddenly gripping Yuutarou's shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. Yuutarou gasps in surprise, and Yaku-san takes that as an invitation to slip his tongue inside his mouth. It's nothing like anything Yuutarou has ever experienced, but he goes along with it, trying to match the movement of Yaku-san's tongue like he's been matching the movements of his hips all evening. He never imagined that his first proper kiss would be in the middle of a club with someone he barely even knows, but here he is, and he doesn't regret it even the tiniest bit. </span></p><p>“<span>Well, happy birthday!” Yaku-san exclaims breathlessly as they separate for a moment, but Yuutarou hasn't quite got his fill yet. </span></p><p>“<span>Thanks. Can we do that again?” he asks eagerly, and Yaku-san laughs, but he's happy to oblige. The kiss has less of an edge to it this time, giving Yuutarou enough time to think about how he doesn't want things to end here. He wants to know more about Yaku-san, wants to spend more time with him, to find out where he learnt to dance like this.</span></p><p>“<span>We should exchange numbers,” Yaku-san says before slowly sliding his hands down Yuutarou's arms until he can twine their fingers together.</span></p><p>
  <span>Yuutarou nods, the tips of his fingers tingling with excitement. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="http://gilrael.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael">Pillowfort</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/Gilrael92">Twitter</a> if you want to keep up with my writing (no NSFW fics on Tumblr, though).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>